


A nurse in Alternia (Homestuck x Reader-Insert)

by FreeCatnip329



Series: My Homestuck AUs' Reader-Inserts [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Blood and Injury, Cute, Fanfiction, First Aid, Fluff, Illnesses, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Medical, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Medicine, Minor Injuries, Multi, Nurse - Freeform, Nurse! Reader, Nurse!Reader, Nurses, Nurses & Nursing, Nursing, Racism, Reader-Insert, Serious Injuries, Sickfic, Sickness, ill, injured, reader is a nurse, readerx, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329
Summary: The reader is a nurse who tries to help some trolls





	A nurse in Alternia (Homestuck x Reader-Insert)

"That's all" you smiled softly as you tied the last bandages to the arm of the young troll of brown blood. He looked at the bandaging that now covered his injured limb, from his wrist to the tip of his elbow, and moved his arm carefully, smiling with joy when he did not feel any pain in doing so.

**Your name is (y/n) and you are a nurse.**

Since the colonization of what had once been your old home and planet; the Earth, you and the other human inhabitants of the 'blue planet' had been taken to Alternia, a planet from a distant galaxy and from which your invaders came; an alien species of physical and cultural characteristics very different from the human ones (among the most noteworthy were the gray skin, the horns and the caste system depending on the color of the blood) called  _trolls...  
_

Once you reached your destination, most of you were sold as slaves or degraded to jobs of the lowest level; servants, cleaners, laboratory rats, sex toys, test subjects for weapons, even the LIVESTOCK itself sometimes had a better life than you. You, in fact, had a little more luck and for several years (or a few "sweeps") you became the servant of a proud male of blue blood who, although he was not very kind to his subordinates, could not be compared to the class of cruel and ruthless owners that some humans like you had.

Anyway, it would not be until a few years after your arrival when you were finally released, as a kind of 'thank you' after helping to cure the matesprit of your master, who had been wounded in a violent battle against low blood rebels.

Unfortunately (and as you have probably already imagined) there were very few real cases of liberated humans. For the most part, the trolls were very unfair and obstinate with your species (it was incredible how, because you did not have the exact same physical or psychic abilities that they, you were mostly considered useless creatures without rights) and the fact that many of the humans 'in freedom' out there in reality were fugitives who had fled their masters because of their cruelty (you did not blame them...) did not help much in the issue of trust. Well, going back to the previous topic, in view of this and with your current freedom you had decided to dedicate to what had been your profession on Earth: nursing. All this with the hope of changing a bit the opinion of the trolls on humans and, of course, help some people in need. In that way over the years you had managed to settle in a small hive near a peaceful village of low bloods and a forest, which at the same time served you as your clinic and home. Over time you had even managed to raise enough money to live well without leaving aside your medical supplies! Was not that amazing?!

But it would be better for you to let apart those thoughts for a moment and come back to reality, when you watched as the young troll touched with curiosity the clean bandages of his arm. Apparently he had accidentally hurt himself while he was playing near some thorny bushes, when by a twist of fate he had stumbled and landed right on top of them with his right arm. Then he had come to your hive crying, with his arm full of bleeding wounds, and still a few thorns stuck in it, riding over his very worried lusus. Immediately you had set to work, removing the thorns, cleaning the wounds and making sure they were well bandaged.

The small smile on your face grew when the child's lusus (troll? Troll-child?), whose body resembled much that of a cow with rather large horns, approached slowly to you, caressing the palm of your hand with his snout, what you understood as a gesture of gratitude. Soon the troll and the lusus left the small hive, but (and for your satisfaction) much happier than when they entered.

It was not until the hive was empty that you allowed yourself to breathe deeply and relax a little. You would really like to be able to help more trolls, but it was extremely difficult for them to trust any other species than his, especially when it came to things as important as health or life. Another thing you had learned after several years acting as a nurse for the alien species was that the very concept of "nursing" was almost unknown to them; generally the trolls preferred to leave the wounds and diseases to heal by themselves (which obviously was a HORRIBLE idea) and, when this did not result, simply endure the pain as much as they could. Although you suppose this would make more sense since they lived on a planet where survival did not accept the 'weak', and it was natural killing anyone who was different (as was the case of mutations) or 'inferior' to you.

Perhaps one would expect that, being so, the trolls would accept this type of practice more, right? Well, it turns out not; trolls were afraid of what they did not know and refused to believe that a "simple and dirty human" could help them. The majority of low bloods whom you attended only came to you in extreme situations, in which, unfortunately, in mostly cases the damage was so advanced that there was nothing you could do but try to relieve the patient's pain. As for the high bloods... well; time and experience had made it clear to you that most would rather die than put themselves in the hands of a dirty ex-maid of mutant blood.

You sighed, silently wishing you could make them change their minds, even if it was only a little...

**But what you did not know was that your wishes would soon come true.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll finish this ;)


End file.
